smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Pop
"Fox Pop" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Paula Fox is paranoid of a radio and goes into a random person's house to destroy one. Heckle and Jeckle question her what's wrong. What will she tell them? Script NOITCE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with a fox's shadow in a bush. Near by, a man is seen in his house relaxing. The fox then slowly approaches the house. It then goes inside and grabs the radio. Man: HEY!!! Once running off, the fox is revealed to Be Paula. She is seen frightened while running off into a forest. Suddenly, she puts the radio down and starts smashing the latter with an axe. Meanwhile on a tee, Heckle and Jeckle are seen looking down at her. Heckle: I say chum, is that fox crazy? Jeckle: I don't know old bird brain. Heckle: Hey you! Hey! Wait a minute! Wait a miinutte!! Paula Fox stops destroying the radio gasping for breath. Jeckle: What's bitin' you anyhow? Paula Fox: What's biting me? WHAT'S BITING ME?? Look. I was getting myself some food to eat... just minding my own business... and then... It turns into a flashback where Paula is seen grabbing food from the garbage bin. Suddenly, she hears a radio narrating from a house. Paula Fox: Huh? What is that? Narrator: Today is the day. Silver foxes are becoming popular! Everyday in Pensacola you will see people dressed in silver fox fur! Paula Fox then starts to picture things of herself on people in various different backgrounds. Paula Fox: This gives me an idea. It then transitions to her near a house, She then sees a fox trap. Paula Fox: Hmmmm... She then goes near the trap and opens it slowly. Paula Fox: Easy does it... eaaasy does it... She slowly puts her tail in the trap and closes it. Paula Fox (Faking pain): OOO AHHHH!!! HELP!!! HELP MEE!! AHHHHH!!! Suddenly, a butcher comes by to check the trap. Butcher: HEY!! GET OUTTA HERE!! Paula Fox: Wait, what? He then pulls her out of the trap. Paula Fox: But it says it's a trap for foxes! Butcher: SILVER foxes! He then points at the note. Butcher: NOW GET!! He then kicks Paula out of the lawn. Paula Fox: Hmmm... Silver paint is seen all smeared on her foot. Paula Fox: What the hell?! Suddenly, looking at the paint, she gets an idea. Paula Fox: Hmmmm... The next scene shows her painted silver. The butcher is seen walking off until he hears agonizing screams. He quickly rushes to the fox trap and sees Paula coloured silver. Butcher: My oh my! Perfect! A genuine silver fox! He then takes her. Butcher: You will be perfect for Ms. Gonzales! It then shows her being out in a cell while the butcher walks off. Paula Fox: (Sighs in relief) ???: Psst, hey bud. Paula Fox: Huh? She looks near another cell and a silver fox is seen. Silver Fox: You a, you coming with us right? Paula Fox: What do you mean? Silver Fox: 9 o clock. We are bailing out. Paula Fox: Umm... ok? Silver Fox: Are you with us? Paula Fox: Well... there is no key. How are we supposed to escape? Silver Fox: No key?? He then bites his nail sharpener only for it to turn into a key. Silver Fox: 9 o clock... The screen then goes to black. 9:00 PM... It then shows a coo coo bird coming out of his clock with a sign that says "ON YOUR MARKS". He then pulls up another sign saying "GET SET". Then, it pulls out a gun and shoots in midair. Silver Fox: Come on bud! He then unlocks Paula's cage and gets her out of it. A herd of silver foxes then run off from the enclosure. Paula Fox however, walks backwards and goes back to her cage. Paula Fox: What do they mean by escape. Heh. Foolish! Suddenly, a paper flies on her face. Paula Fox: What's this? She reads it that says "FUR FOR MS. GONZALES". Paula Fox: F-FUR?! She then looks outside to see the butcher sharpening his axe. Paula Fox: Fur... She then looks at the audience with small eye pupils and scared. She then sees the key outside and the butcher coming in. Quickly, she (UN-LOGICALLY) goes outside the cell and grabs the key. She then unlocks it and runs off. Butcher: HEY!!! COME BACK HERE YOU!! Paula runs off. The butcher then releases some hound dogs that go after Paula. They chase her through a fence and a pipe. Then, they come across a river and swim across the latter. Paula is then seen back to her normal skin without silver. She sees this and then smiles. The hounds approach her and she stops them. Paula Fox: Just a second! You don't want me. I'm not a silver fox! I never was a silver fox! She then shows her tail. Paula Fox: See? No silver! Hounds: SILVER SHMILVER! AS LONG AS YOUR A FOX!! They then beat her up as the flashback ends. Paula Fox: And that's what's biting me. That's what... Heckle: Yeah?? WELL I-- Heckle and Jeckle then come down and start smashing the radio while Paula looks at the two in shock and it irises out on the birds. Trivia * This marks the debut of Heckle and Jeckle. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Heckle and Jeckle Episodes Category:The Butcher Episodes Category:Silver Fox Episodes Category:Dog Hounds Episodes Category:Silver Foxes Episodes Category:Man Episodes